My Story
by hockeylover
Summary: AU. Lizzie thinks about what mistakes she has made with friendships and the like. Possible OOC. Eventual MG pairing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the Lizzie McGuire show. I bet you didn't know that!  
  
A/N: Yep, yet another story. Maybe I'm getting in way over my head, but this story shouldn't be the longest one in the world. So, I'm gonna give it the old American try. Please tell me what you think. The characters might be slightly out of character, but I don't know.

* * *

Here I am, Lizzie McGuire, writing about my experiences with people throughout my life. Some of them are really bad experiences, but probably ones that taught me something more about people. Things both good and bad, that I might've never wanted to know or feel before, but felt none the less. Lesson for today: Never take a person for granted. Next thing you know, they might be gone. This is the biggest mistake anyone could make, and when I it's made, it's regretted forever.  
  
David Gordon was someone that I had grown up with, someone that I had taken for granted too many days in my life. I never quite knew my feelings for him until it was too late. Ever since the day we were born, had we known each other. Heck! I wouldn't be surprised if we had known each other before that. Our families both had interaction, and naturally, we both became fast friends. He was dubbed with the nickname, "Gordo." I still can't remember where he got that one, but it kind of stuck with him, and is still used today. We were friends, but I can't really say what the position was for both of us. We weren't the best of friends, but not the worst of friends. He was someone that I'd talk to, but no one I took seriously, and frankly, I took him for granted.  
  
A pivotal moment in my life was when Miranda Sanchez entered the picture. She was bright, funny, and pretty. She seemed to be very shy when she first came to our school, and I wasn't sure what to think of her. One thing I noticed though was that Gordo appeared to have the hots for her. I'd see him in his desk, every once in a while taking glances at her. He had an apparent interest in this new girl. I thought, "Nope! No way that this girl is entering the picture!" I had my mind set on not having her ever become my friend and butt into my friendship with Gordo. But apparently, Gordo had a different idea. First chance he got, he asked the girl her name, and where she had come from. She acted really shy, but responded in a quiet voice. "Sure, fine," I thought. The next thing I knew, he had asked her to sit with us at lunch.  
  
At lunchtime, I figured out that this girl was pretty cool. I decided to give her a chance, and we became friends almost instantly. We had almost everything in common, and it appeared that I had at last found my soul mate. We hung out almost every week, and at summer's vacation, we exchanged information. We visited each other regularly, and to tell the truth, I near forgot all of my times with Gordo. They seemed so far away, and I rarely saw him or talked to him anymore. Miranda really didn't care either way. She seemed to be uncomfortable around Gordo, and so I decided not to really interact with him that much. Sad to say, I didn't miss our previous times together, and didn't give them any thought. He was almost like someone of the past whom I didn't care for anymore: smeone who didn't mean anything to me. I treated him like he didn't exist.  
  
Meanwhile, my friendship with Miranda became stronger, and she was at the time, the best friend I had ever had. She told me that I was her best friend too. We did the whole friendship bracelet thing, and surprising to me, she told me that she'd never take hers off. I was very happy that we had become friends. Keep in mind, that it was only a few weeks before I considered her my best friend in the whole world.  
  
I blew Gordo off, and we hardly ever spoke to each other. I didn't even think to see if it bothered him, but I'm sure now that it did. I treated him as if he was invisible for the longest time, and that wasn't right. No person should treat a fellow person like that. I feel that now, that feeling of being invisible. But that's later on in the story. He started hanging out with classmates like Larry Tudgeman. Tudgeman was a...well let's say a different kind of...creature. He was nice, but kind of strange. Anyways, when Gordo started to hang out with people other than myself, I didn't really care. It seemed fine to me. I never paid him any attention anyway. Miranda seemed neutral on the subject. She didn't really care one way or the other. But one thing was for certain...I could still tell that Gordo liked her.

* * *

A/N: So was it good, bad, or ok? Please let me know if I should continue. Reviews are always gratefully accepted. If you don't like it, please tell me how I can improve my writing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
Another mistake people can make, is not to be true to themselves. If you can't be true to yourself, then how can you be true to others? I had done this a couple of times myself, but what completely shocked me was when Gordo himself started to do the same dumb mistake. Always be true to yourself, and never ever try to be something that you're not.  
  
One day Gordo started hanging out with us again. He'd be very quiet, but hang around. It was like he was waiting for something to say, but wasn't sure when or what to say. He'd poke around and follow us wherever he went. He'd respond to some questions that we'd ask him, but other than that, he remained fairly quiet.  
  
I started to get annoyed with Gordo. Something about him bugged the living daylights out of me. He didn't seem to be the same Gordo I had known. He seemed different. I thought, "Well, just as long as he keeps his mouth shut, I'll be happy." What a dumb thing to think!  
  
Let me tell you a little more about Gordo as had known him before. He was a mite shorter than me, and had dark brown hair that covered his head in little ringlets. His eyes were a deep blue, and were so rich with color. When you looked in those eyes, you felt like you could see his very soul...the very inside of his being. His smile was so bright and cheerful, that every time it was seen, a smile was formed on the onlooker's face. It was kind of lopsided, but still extremely contagious. His style of dress was nothing spectacular, but rather, he dressed to suit himself...not others. That was the thing that made him the most appealing. He didn't really care what other people thought about him, he'd just be himself. That was very refreshing compared to the way our society is. I often times wished that I could be like Gordo. He seemed to be happy no matter how messed up he was. Me...I'd care about how my hair was placed, how my apparel looked, and if there was ever something dirty splotched on my face. I'd scream if I broke a nail, or if my favorite shirt had a stain on it. But Gordo? He was just so comfortable with himself.  
  
Miranda seemed very nice in the beginning. She cared about her appearance, but not as much as me. She seemed reserved and at times it was hard to really tell what she thought about things or people. Sometimes it was as if she didn't care a hoot and holler about what was going on. She was nice, but I sensed this coldness in her. She was pretty, but not to sound vain or anything, but I thought that I was just as pretty as she was... although, I was often times jealous of her darker complexion. She had a nice rich skin tone, and me? My skin screamed out, "White!" She'd do some kooky things to her shoulder length dark hair. She'd sometimes have ten million hair accessories all in at once. I liked her style, and decided to try it out. Miranda overall, just was so cool to me. I felt like we'd be best friends forever.  
  
As time progressed, Gordo's span of words became much larger. He actually would talk, and start conversations. One thing I noticed though, was that he didn't ever look at me once. He kept his eyes fixed upon Miranda, and never even pointed them my way. When I talked to him (which was rarely), he'd look down to the ground and never made eye contact. I thought, "Humph! Who needs him anyway? I've got Miranda!" But that's where I went wrong. He and Miranda started talking more and more, and I got left out and pushed around. I soon felt like a third wheel, and little did I realize or want to realize, that what they were doing was the exact thing I had done to poor Gordo. Now I was getting a taste of my same medicine. And, it tasted bitter.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what ya think of it. I'd like to get some more reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Keep em coming! Have a cool day. :-)  
  
Jersey Princess: Hehe, thanks for the review! Even though you don't care for G/M pairings!  
  
Blahthepickles: Thanks for reviewing! :-)  
  
Lvfgd: Thanks for your kind review! Please tell me if this is a boring story. Is it better than the last chapter? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
_Always_ remember who your friends are. If you want to retain those friends, then treat them right. It may end up that your friends won't always be there for you to take them for granted. I myself, learned this the hard way. But when the tables were turned, it got even harder.  
  
Miranda and Gordo started talking more regularly. Every time I'd try to get a word in edgewise, Gordo would just change the subject. I got angry and frustrated time and time again. I wanted to talk to Miranda sometimes, but that never happened. Gordo was always with us, hogging my time with Miranda, and she didn't seem to mind. In fact, I wondered if Miranda liked Gordo. The more I thought about it though, the more I thought that she just liked getting _some_ attention from a guy...and she didn't care just as long as a guy paid attention to her.  
  
Typically, Gordo would yell if girls talked girl-talk. He'd threaten to leave the room. But soon, Gordo changed his ways...he became more...more girly? Whenever I'd start talking girl-talk, or say "Whatever!" etc, he'd mimic my every move and then laugh. I found it very weird that he'd want to copy the motions of a girl, but it certainly made my life more interesting to say the least. This is where the "Always be true to yourself" theme comes along. Many people would think of Gordo as the last person on earth to ever mimic anyone's style...especially a girl's style. The one thing he didn't change about himself was the way dressed. Praise God that he didn't start cross-dressing! That would've been a clearly visible transition. Something about him though, made him feel more fun to be around. He seemed to me to be cooler and we got along smoother...for a while at least. Now looking at it, I realized how stupid it was, and how much he screwed up himself when he changed his way for almost everything that was a part of him. But then, he felt different. I realized that I identified with him more because of the way he changed himself. I felt like I could talk about shopping for hours, and he wouldn't get bored. He'd joke around about his nails, and how he dressed. For a while I thought it was funny. Then I started to worry about how he must've been changing himself for a reason. It dawned on me that he must have been changing himself for Miranda. My theory was that he figured since Miranda liked the way I acted, in order for Miranda to like him better, he had to change himself to fit my personality.  
  
Never _ever_ change yourself. It's the biggest mistake anyone can make. And the biggest thing is that, you make a fool of yourself. People will notice the change. Some may like you better for it, and others won't. Chances are that the people who care for you the most, will miss your old self very much. Just think about it. Which group of people will always be by your side no matter what?  
  
I don't think Gordo realized exactly what he had done to himself, but I think that Miranda did. She would look at him sometimes and wonder what the heck he was doing. Pretty soon though, she caught on, and actually liked it. She'd laugh every time he'd act that way...and that inspired him to make an even bigger fool of himself.  
  
One year, around the Christmas holidays, my family decided to pair up with the Sanchez's and the Gordons' for a family vacation trip. I didn't really want to see Gordo coming along, knowing that he'd probably take all of my time with Miranda. Our families thought that Disneyland would be a fun destination. Just to keep Matt happy, Melina and Lanny were invited to come along. Both did, and I knew that it would be some vacation.  
  
Not to go over in great detail through the whole thing, but the summary of the whole visit was: Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are friends, they all walk into the park, Gordo and Miranda talk all together, Lizzie gets ditched as Miranda and Gordo run off and have fun, while leaving poor Lizzie behind to go on all of the rides by herself. It was great fun. Wahoo.  
  
My whole trip was ruined because of them. I saw them later on while I was in line to go on a train ride. I looked back and saw them in line a ways in back of me. They didn't even notice me. Finally, when they did, I didn't even wave back. I gave them the cold shoulder, and was very angry about the way they had treated me.  
  
Our families rejoined later that day for dinner. I, of course, wanted to stay back at the motel and ignore my "friends." They hadn't treated me much like friends. I never wanted to see them again. I think that they sensed that I was angry with them, and they'd try to talk to me. I kept the smile away from my face, and ignored them to the best of my abilities.  
  
When asked later about my experience at Disneyland, I said, "It was great, but it could've been a whole lot better." Believe me, going on the rides by yourself is no fun.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't update in so long. I don't know why I haven't. No excuse this time! Just laziness. Please review and tell me what ya think. This story won't last too much longer I don't think. It's be less than 10 chapters that's for sure. Maybe less that 6.  
  
Thanks to lvfgd, Tanguay18, Black Knight 03, and I3itterSweet for your reviews. They made me happy and gave me a lot of encouragement!  
  
I promote underage drinking: I don't mind if you don't like my story, but please tell me why you don't like it so that maybe I could improve upon my writing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
Several months passed by, and Miranda's birthday was coming up. I got a phone call that she wanted me to come and spend the day at her house for her birthday. I was fairly excited, thinking that I would finally have the chance to talk to her without Gordo hanging around. I had already made her a bracelet and had several other items like a journal, a drawing pad, and some hair accessories.  
  
My mom took me and dropped me off. Miranda and I spent the whole day having a good time. The first part of it anyways...we played card games, made jewelry, played board games, etc. I must've said something that hinted to her that I was thinking about Gordo, because she asked me about him. There's something about Miranda that makes me just say things to her, and it doesn't have to do with the trustworthy factor. I wouldn't ever trust her again in my life. She got me to confess that I really liked Gordo but just didn't know about it. I had feelings inside of me that were just waiting to explode and I felt that if I didn't tell her, I would've died. She told me that she had no idea that I liked him in that way. I told her that I didn't discover it until recently myself. It was true. I had a crush on Gordo. The awful thing was that, he almost seemed like he hated me now. I had actually never thought about some of the things that she revealed to me that day. She made the point that I never said hello to him but always expected him to be the first to say something. She revealed to me that I hadn't been the kindest person to him. I decided that from that day forward, I would really try to be nicer to Gordo. I told her something that she didn't know herself. I told her that it was almost useless for me to get him to like me, because Gordo liked her as more than a friend. She laughed and brushed it off, and kept denying the fact. Then she said that she only liked him as just a friend, and it would be silly if he liked her. Little did she know how much Gordo obviously liked her...but I gave the subject a rest, and walked away feeling that Miranda was still a good friend even though sometimes she got preoccupied with Gordo.  
  
Miranda and I began to drift apart even faster after that. I wasn't very sure why either. And I almost thought that maybe I should've never mentioned my personal feelings for Gordo. When I realized it, it was too late to take it back.  
  
The next time I spent a full day with her, we fought like cats and dogs the whole time. We debated back and forth on every issue imaginable, while ripping and tearing at each other like uncivilized beasts. I'd say something- she'd disagree with me on so many different things. I started to think that she just disagreed with me for the sake of disagreeing. Meanwhile, inside of me the anger and hatred seemed to be building. But also the hurt from some of the things she began to say. She told me that I wasn't her best friend and that I had never been her best friend, and that I was just like all of her other friends and nothing special. She went on to say that I would just become a figment of her imagination and that I'd become so irrelevant in her life, that she would just forget me. I wasn't sure what to say or what to think. I had never been so badly wounded in my entire life by someone whom I thought was my friend. She took off her friendship bracelet that night, and never put it on again. Me? I left mine on because it was pretty, and reminded me of the good times.

* * *

A/N: New chapter. Sorry for the wait on it. I had a nice vacation in Florida and yesterday in Nebraska. Hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon. I'm hoping to end it next chapter, because I want to get it over with and start on a new story. I have several ideas, but need to get some of my current stories finished with before I start on a new one. I really want to do a Matt/Miranda fic, but can't think of a good story line. If you have any ideas, please let me know! Thanks goes to lvfgd, mypaperheart, and Black Knight 03 for their reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
If I could find out one entire thing that confused me somewhat, I'd ask why Miranda kept ditching me ever since our friendship began. I'd ask what I ever did to deserve being mistreated. Yet, for the longest time, I ignored the negative signs, and still stuck by her. But when she told me that I wasn't her friend? The tears came, and what I thought was a friendship, was over. The thing that confused me was that she said that it was all my fault. I learned that I'd just have to deal with her comments and move on.  
  
After we stopped being friends, she started to have an eye for Gordo...and I hated to think what things she must've told him about me, because he never even gave me the time of day after that. They were both gone to me forever. Quick as time, they became an item, and all I could think is that if I had treated Gordo right in the beginning, maybe I would've had a chance to be his girl. "Gordo's Girl." That sounds about right. But obviously it wasn't meant to be. That's ok, I've learned to deal with it and accept it. Although, every time I see Miranda and Gordo together, it pains me. I wish I could've been the girl that he talked to in a different way.  
  
As for Gordo's identity crisis? He seemed to start acting more like the person I knew before. He wasn't quite there, but he took a huge leap from what he was acting like before. I think that he started to get that not acting like yourself isn't appealing to some people. It sure wasn't to me, and still isn't now. I hate seeing people change who they are to be something that they're not. It's the most frustrating thing in the world. Who cares if a group of people might like you better? Yes, this is me, _Lizzie_ saying this! I bet you'd never expect those words to be coming out of _my_ mouth. It's just one of the many things that were revealed to me during the time that I had been "friends" with Miranda. One of the things that still confuses me though, is why did Miranda treat me like she did? I've thought about it for a long time, and have yet to find a straight answer. Perhaps she was jealous of me in some way? Or maybe she just didn't know how to be a friend. Then why did she seem to get along great with Gordo? I finally came to the conclusion that I'll never know for sure. But what I did figure out was that, I can't get along with everybody. I know that seems like an obvious statement, but I guess I didn't realize before that I couldn't trust all of my friends. That sounds harsh and cruel, but it's so true.  
  
With whom did I hang out with at school? For a while it was just me, myself, and I. I had to take the time to get over what had happened, and cool off a bit. I know that it sounds like the most unlikely thing to happen, but Kate and I became friends again. She and Claire had some of the same problems that Miranda and I did. Kate had broken her wrist again, but still found able to manage a few things that I had taught her the last time her arm was wounded. I guess Claire had become the leader of the team, and made things really hard for Kate. And one day, I closed my locker to find Kate standing there with an apologetic face. I knew that she was probably just looking for someone, anyone, to be friends with. But I had to give her a chance. She's a good friend, even though I'm a lot more careful then I was with Miranda. A while ago, we had been fighting over Ethan. Now I told her she could have Ethan, since I wasn't interested anymore. After I had cleared my head somewhat, I also saw that even though Ethan had the looks, he didn't have the brains. Not that I wanted an intelligent guy or anything, but I felt that Ethan couldn't have real feelings for me. Yes, this is Lizzie still talking.  
  
I kind of gave up on Gordo. He was too wrapped up in Miranda to ever notice me again. I was still civil to he and Miranda though. When we'd pass by in the halls, I'd wave, smile, or say, "Hey, how are you doing?" They'd just look at me like, "What business does she have talking to us?" I'd still do it the same. It felt nice leaving them speechless all of the time. Actually, after a while they started to break out of their personal world and say hello back. Yeah, I had been really angry with the two of them, but I didn't see any reason to still give them the cold shoulder. Someone had to make the first move to bringing back civility among the three of us...and I'm glad it started with me.  
  
**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Hey! Here's the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story...I really appreciate it! No matter what your thoughts were, thanks for telling me what you were thinking. So, how was the ending? I wasn't quite sure how to end this thing, and I'm a bit worried that it was a lame ending. Oh well. Please review and have a great day! Oh, now I have to start on a new story since I want to keep busy with my writing since I love it. I have three things that I'm hoping to do eventually, and I'd like to know what you'd like to see first to help me with my decision.  
  
Idea 1: What if Lizzie knew that Ronnie liked someone else and she was the one who dumped him? It might be like a song fic, with JoJo's song "Leave (Get Out)."  
  
Idea 2: A sequel to my story "Moving On." How's Lizzie's life in Colorado doing? Any ideas on this one? How old should she be? Should it be somewhat recently after the previous story? Ideas, please.  
  
Idea 3: A Matt/Miranda fic. I'm in the works of figuring out a good plot. Any ideas?  
  
Thanks to lvfgd, blahthepickles, Jersey Princess, Tanguay18, Black Knight 03, I3itterSweet, I promote underage drinking, and mypaperheart for reviewing. 


End file.
